A Night is All I Ask
by xcoconutsx
Summary: A story about a vampire girl name Mackenzie Hunnington and her life with friends, family, and enemies. Warning: This story contains spanking/corporal punishment. Don't like, don't read. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Introduction/Prologue

**Notification/Warning:** Hello, this fic is about vampires, but the thing about my fic is that it holds **spanking/corporal punishment.** Yes, now if you were smart enough to read this notification/warning then you deserve a cookie for it! But if you totally ignore this then do not be angry when you read this story, thank you.

This paticular chapter will be to describe characters and words that will be used in the story. You don't have to keep reading this chapter if you don't want to, but it will help you understand the story way better if you do, so without further ado.

**Mackenzie Hunnington:** A sweet fledgling girl who is also quite mischievous, she has dark blue eyes, and ebony hair that goes down to her mid back. Although she is known to cause trouble around the little vampire world she lives in, she is sometimes able to get out of that trouble with her power to make people show her compassion, but that doesn't always work for everyone, namely her Sire, Elijah. She has the age appearance of a 15 year old.

**Lord Elijah of the Second bloodline:** A very powerful vampire and is also one of the elders. He stands tall and proud when around others and always has a serious look on his face especially when it comes to important things. Manners are a big deal to him and he always believe that a lady or gentleman should be well dressed even if they're not going out for a event. Unfortunately for Mackenzie there are many times on when he has to scowl her for her short comings. Elijah loves Mackenzie like she was his actual blood daughter and protects her from anything that he sees as a threat, which annoys Mackenzie because she thinks he's only protecting her from fun. Elijah is a tall man, has ebony hair that goes down to his shoulders and has silver eyes. He has the age appearance of a 26 year old, but he's really over 600 years old.

**Lady Lilian Courts of the third bloodline:** To most vampires Lilian is a beautiful Victorian style Vampress, but to Mackenzie she is a cold hearted woman who is arrogant and self absorbed. More than once has Mackenzie and Lilian cross paths and with both of them ending up pissed at each other (and sometimes Mackenzie with a sore bottom for being disrespectful towards her elders) as Elijah would put it. Lilian has a head filled with long golden curled locks and the most memorizing evergreen eyes that's turns all the male vampire heads towards her attention. She ends up with her being showered with gift and compliments, which she gladly takes and basks in. She has the age appearance of a 19 year old, but she's really over 300.

**Isaac Kingsly:** A close friend to Mackenzie who is also a fledgling. Although they came from different human backgrounds they seem to find many things in common with each other, Mackenzie also seems to drag him into trouble which ends up with him having to answer to his Sire, Nicholas. He very shy an only seems open to Mackenzie or Nicholas. He has spiky dark brown hair and stunning hazel eyes, which ends up with him getting his cheeks pinch by other vampress, to his annoyance. Just like Mackenzie he has the age appearance of a 15 year old.

**Knight Nicholas Hale of Second bloodline:** Unlike Elijah, Nicholas is very laid back, and doesn't really live with strict rules. But ever since Isaac became apart of his life he's been more protective and alert with things. He never really has to many problems with Isaac since he acts like such a saint, but when Mackenzie comes around he starts to see a pattern with how much trouble Isaac gets into, which in turn worries him. Very few times does Nicholas ever has to spank Isaac, he would mostly do groundings, although there are times when Isaac goes to far in which Nicholas has to reel him back in. Nicholas has wavy blonde hair that goes to his upper back, and sky blue eyes, that gets darker when he's upset. He has the appearance of a 25 year old. But like Elijah, he's really over 600.

**Celeste Fye:** Unlike Mackenzie and Isaac, Celeste is a Werewolf. She is Mackezie's best friend, but the only problem is, Mackenzie is a Vampire while Celeste is a Werewolf, so they basically meet each other in secretcy to hang out with each other, to them it is kinda like a forbidden friendship that neither Mackenzie's Sire, Elijah or Celeste father, Francis who is also a Werewolf. Much like Mackenzie she ends up getting into a lot of trouble, she also isn't to fond of Isaac because she believes he is always trying to talk her and Mackenzie out of trouble, which she believe was fun in the first place. Celeste has short sliver hair that goes to the nape of her neck and dark brown eyes. She is the age appearance of a 16 year old.

**Francis Fye of the Sliverwoods Clan:** A well respected man to Werewolves. He is the leader of the most powerful wolf clan which makes him a busy man. This gives Celeste many opportunities to sneak away over to see Mackenzie. Francis is very strict towards Celeste and expects nothing but the best out of her, in return he rewards her with love that Celeste soaks up fast like a sponge. Celeste would do almost anything to please her father, but the one thing she refuse to do is hate Vampires like her father does, which in return disappoints him very much. Francis loves his daughter very much and would kill to protect her, but if he ever found out that she was friends with a vampire Celeste believes he would be willing to go to war over it because he would think that vampires were using their powers to control her. Francis has long silver hair that he keeps in a ponytail and pitch black eyes that can burn holes through your soul.

**Fledgling:** A young inexperienced vampire, usually considered a fledgling for the first 50 years as a vampire, although Sire's can keep their fledgling until they are seen ready to be seen as an adult by them and the council.

**Sire:** An older vampire who is seen as a parent to the fledgling. It's there job to protect and care for the fledgling until they see him or her fit to be an adult vampire.

**Werewolves:** A person who can change form into a wolf anytime they feel it's important.

**The council aka First Bloodline Vampires:** Contains 12 members who are the ancients and consider the most powerful and purest. They are the ones that controls the vampire world and keeps order. If any vampire brings to much attention to the Vampire world they are quickly hunted and executed. To much exposure of the world is the biggest law that can be broken. First bloods do not take in fledglings.

**The Second Bloodline Class:** Less powerful than the first bloodline, the bloodline holds up to a hundred vampires. These vampires are allowed fledglings, although most decide not to.

**The Third bloodline Class:** The last blood line. Not as powerful as the second or first bloodlines but still pretty powerful. There are 150 vampires in this bloodline, anything below the third bloodline are considered regulars. Most fledglings do end up as regular vampires, but with special training from their Sire they could become second or third bloodline vampires, although very few do. Most third blood line vampire have fledglings with the exception of few.

**Regulars:** Regulars are just regular vampires who didn't make it to the second or first class bloodline. Most fledglings do end up as regular vampires, but with special training from their Sire they could become second or third bloodline vampires, although very few do. The training can consist of knowing magic, enhancing your powers, having elegance, poise, and the best manners, the best education, and finally hunting and killing a Werewolf...

**Note:** There will be new characters added into the story in later chapters.

Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story! ^^


	2. What A Horrible Way to Start A Night

**Warning:** This story will contain **spanking/corporal punishment** in later chapters. If you are offended or uncomfortable with this please discontinue to read this. If you have no problem with this, please continue and enjoy. Thank You.

Mackenzie laid motionless on her bed with her eyes closed. Since vampires really didn't need sleep they would just put themselves in a hiatus for a few hours to pass the time, but they would still be aware of the surroundings around them.

As Mackenzie laid there she suddenly heard a small tapping sound coming from her balcony. Suddenly raising herslef up she quickly looked at her balcony doors. Listening more carefully she heard the tapping sound again. Curiosity ended up getting the best of her and she slowly got out of bed and walk towards her balcony doors.

With fangs out she took hold of the door handles and swiftly open the doors, baring her fangs, only to see her best friend Celeste standing face to face with her.

"Whoa, chill out Mackenzie! It's only me!" Celeste said while holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Mackenzie smiled at Celeste's alarm, and with a mischievous grin said, "I know."

Laughing at Celeste's annoyed expression Mackenzie ran back over to her bed and hopped up on it in a sitting position.

"So what brings you here, to my humble abode?" She asked.

"There's nothing humble about a werewolf being in vampire territory." Celesta proclaim while walking over to Mackenzie and sitting next to her.

"You're the one risking it." Mackenzie said with a smile. "So what is it? Did you decide to pay me a visit because you missed me?"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Missed you? I see you almost everyday, how could I ever miss you? No, I came here because I wanted to show you my new fangs!" She announced excitedly.

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow in a confuse gesture. "New fangs?"

"Yeah, see?" Celeste said as she opened her mouth to show her. "Way better than the old pair, these ones are bigger and shinier!"

"You mean you guys don't keep the ones you grew the first time?" Mackenzie asked, while looking at Celeste fangs in amazement and a bit of jealousy.

"No, do you?"

"I still have the ones from when I was turned." Mackenzie admitted a bit sadden by it.

"Oh, well maybe it's a werewolf thing, then." Celeste then got up to go to Mackenzie's vanity and look at her fangs in different angles while making funny faces in the mirror.

Mackenzie just stayed sitting on her bed while moving her tongue around her fangs, she realized that Celeste fangs were now a bit bigger than her own, which only further her jealousy.

"That's great." She said in a melancholy tone.

"Yea they grew last night!" Celeste continued happily, not aware of Mackenzie's emotion. "Dad said that I can hunt bigger animals now! Like bears and bucks!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's really going to help out with my training now. My fighting skills are going to be way better than before." She bragged. "Maybe, I will have even better fighting skills than you?"

As soon as Mackenzie heard those words she let out a small growl. She couldn't help it, she felt like she was being challenge, even if it was a joke from her friend.

Celeste quickly turned when she heard the growling, half thinking it was Mackenzie sire who walked in the room. When she saw no one else but Mackenzie in the room she let out a relieved sigh and turned her eyes directly on Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie? Did you...growl? She asked unsure.

Mackenzie took a few seconds to suppress her anger and finally answered with a plastic smile on her face. "Uh, yea sorry, I guess I'm just hungry." She lied.

Looking unsurely at Mackenzie, Celeste just shrugged it off and turned back towards the mirror for more of a close up of her new price possessions.

"OH!" Celeste suddenly said, a bit louder than she needed to.

"What?!" Mackenzie said while making shushing noise at Celeste.

Celeste gave an apologetic look and then smiled brightly at Mackenzie.

"My new claws!" Celeste said while holding up her hands proudly and having them form into paws with razor sharp claws on the ends.

Mackenzie made a surprise face, being very amazed by the claws, never has she seen werewolf claws this up close, while not having to fear for her life.

"Wow, look at those things. They could slice a human in half." She proclaim.

"Yeah, I know right, they came as soon as the fangs did, daddy was so proud. He said I was growing up very nicely." Celeste bragged on more.

Again the pang of jealously came back to Mackenzie. Celeste fangs and claws were something to behold, she almost wished she was a werewolf to...almost.

"Wow, they are something." Mackenzie said half-heartily.

Celeste was so excited about her new, better abilities she decided to brag even more.

"Yeah, they are so awesome, with these beauty's I can surely beat you in a battle now!"

This time Mackenzie's growl was louder and her eyes turned a bit darker.

'That was surely a challenge!' Mackenzie thought to herself.

Celeste raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Mackenzie, are you that hungry?" She asked.

Mackenzie try to calm herself a bit, but before she could control her temper, Celeste bragged a bit more.

"Hey, if you're really hungry I can probably go out with these bad boys and catch us something to eat." She said now baring her fangs and claws, with pride.

That's it, that set Mackenzie off the edge.

Mackenzie suddenly stood up and at vampire speed raced over to look at Celeste face to face, eyes to eyes.

"You wanna go?!" Mackenzie challenged.

Celeste looked at her wide eyed.

'What is she talking about?' She asked herself. But suddenly Celeste animal instincts were taking over, and soon she realized she was being challenge, that caused her to growl at her challenger, even though a small part of her was telling her that it was her friend.

"Are you challenging me?!" Celeste demanded.

"What do you think?" Mackenzie countered back.

At this point both of their forehead were almost touching each other, and both of them were bareing their fangs at one another.

Suddenly Celeste pushed Mackenzie into the wall. This surprised Mackenzie for a second but she quickly got back on her feet and, at vampire speed, ran towards Celeste and punch her square in the jaw. It was very hectic, they rolled on the floor punching, jabbing, and biting each other, but the fight only lasted another 30 seconds before they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

As soon as the fight began it ended, and both were scrambling to get off Mackenzie's bedroom floor.

"You have to get out of here!" Mackenzie whispered yelled.

Celeste hurriedly went towards the balcony doors, happy she didn't close it. And quickly without even looking back disappeared into the dark forest.

Mackenzie stood there staring at the balcony doors before she heard her bedroom door slowly open.

Turning towards the door, she saw her sire standing tall with and irritated look on his face.

"Mackenzie," He said in a deep voice. "How many times do I have to tell you, that just because we wake up at night does not mean-"

He stopped when his eyes caught the condition of the room. Slowly looking around the room, it seemed his eyes only held more of a irritated look, as he directed his eyes back to Mackenzie, he searched the condition she was in, and like the room, it only made him more irritated.

"What in God's green earth were you doing in here, girl?" He asked in a demanding voice.

'Damn' Mackenzie thought. 'How are you going to get out of this one Mackenzie?'

"I...um, uh...well, ya see, this is just a big misunderstanding."

'Pathetic Mackenzie, simply pathetic.' She thought to herself.

Looking up at her sire, she could see she wasn't the only one thinking the same.

Elijah eyes only became darker. "I want the truth, child."

'Think fast Mackenzie.'

"Uh, the truth? You...you can't handle the truth?" She said sheepishly.

Elijah crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I'll be handling your behind real soon, and I promise you, you will not like it."

She cringed at that.

'What am I suppose to tell him? I can't tell him Celeste was here, this is vampire territory!

"The room got messed up." She said, stating the obvious.

"I see, and how did it get messed up?" He question.

"I did it?" She said, not quite sure of herself.

This only further anger Elijah. "I've had it with your games Mackenzie!" He said, while striding towards her.

'Oh shit, I'm gonna get it!' She thought.

Only inches away from Mackenzie, Elijah was about to reach out to get her when suddenly a small spark of light enter the room, going towards Elijah's ear.

Stopping when the spark of light reached his ear, Elijah listening intentionally for a minute.

"Well, can it wait?" He asked, as the small spark went back to his ear to tell him more.

"I see, and they need me right now? As it just turn dusk?

The spark of light again told him something.

He sighed. "Well if it's that important." He respond while straighting himself up and dusting off his dress shirt.

Mackenzie just stood there confused, wondering what the spark of light known as a messenger fairy said.

Elijah cleared his throat, and looked directly at her. "It seems the council needs me for some important business, and I'll be gone for the rest of the day."

Mackenzie took a sigh of relief. 'Saved by the messenger fairy.' She thought to herself.

"But," Elijah continued eyeing Mackenzie carefully. "This conversation is not over, and I expect this..and you cleaned up."

'Conversation?' Mackenzie thought. 'You were about to bust my behind and you call that a conversation?'

Knowing her sire was waiting for a responds she quickly gave a 'Yes, sir.'

Nodding his head, he walked towards the door to leave, but before doing so, he had one more messenge to give Mackenzie.

"And also," He began making Mackenzie look up. "We will have a discussion about that little werewolf friend of yours."

With that he left a completely shocked Mackenzie in her room.

TBC

Well there we go, I really enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you guys equally enjoy reading it. Looks like Mackenzie and Celeste friendship is a bit on the rocky side, and it also seems Elijah knew about Celeste the whole time, lol. The next chapter will be up soon.

Make sure to read and review please. ^^


	3. I Rather Clean by the Book

**Warning:** This story will contain **spanking/corporal punishment** in later chapters. If you are offended or uncomfortable with this please discontinue to read this. If you have no problem with this, please continue and enjoy. Thank You.

Mackenzie stood there with a million thoughts running through her mind. How could Elijah have known that Celeste was there? She almost felt sick to her stomach, what was her and Elijah's 'discussion' going to be about. She knew that one of the rules of the vampire territory was, 'No werewolves allowed' and she just broke that rule, well, it wouldn't be the first time she broke the rule, but this time she got caught!

She sighed to herself, it was no use getting herself worked up, she dug her own grave and now she would have to lay in it. The only thing she could do now was get herself some points by not getting into anymore trouble for the rest of the night, while Elijah was gone.

She went over to her cracked mirror and looked at herself with a grimace, she looked a messed. Her clothes were shredded thanks to Celeste new claws and she had a few scratches and bite marks on her skin that were already healing, looking at her hair she could see it was all over the place, half of the reason being because she was 'asleep' not to long ago.

Taking off her clothes and throwing them carelessly on the floor she walked over to her wardrobe; she opened it to see mostly modern clothing that she adored so much but Elijah found to be distasteful. She pulled out the nicest clothes she had, which was a black knee high skirt with a white blouse and black flats. Elijah bought it for her, he said it made her look more like a lady. She looked at them with distaste but took them out of the wardrobe, put the clothes on, and went to the mirror.

'Ugh, I look like a fool.' She thought. 'But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this is definately a desperate time.' She wanted to be on Elijah good side as much as she possibly could by the time he came back.

Going over to her vanity she started to brush the tangles out of her hair, she grimace in pain as she fought to make her hair look decent. Elijah told her that her hair looked like a rat's nest sometimes. After a ten minute battle with her hair she finally was satisfy with it, and now it was time for her room.

Standing up with confidence she looked around her room only for her mouth to drop open in surprise. Her room was a wreck, it kinda looked like a mini apocalypse just ripped through her room without any mercy! There was broken glass on the floor, clothes thrown everywhere, and even some make up smudging the walls, including her water proof eyeliner. She knew she wouldn't be able to clean this herself, at least not by hand! But that's when it hit her, she wouldn't have to clean it up by hand. If she remembered correctly, Elijah had told her there was a spell for anything and everything, at least just about, and if that were true, that meant there was definitely was a spell for cleaning, at least she hoped so anyway.

With a mischievous grin on her face she left out her room and stepped out into the castles halls. The castle was huge, and since she hasn't been a fledgling to Elijah for too long it served as a maze to her. Elijah, seeing this decided to summon up guide fairies to help her through the castle, and they've been nothing but annoying to her, but also served immense help, so she never complained too much.

She called out for one, and to her annoyance the one that annoyed her the most answered her call.

She looked at it with narrowed eyes, but it only gave a smile in return.

"Do you require service, lady Mackenzie?" It said in a tiny, squeaky voice.

Sighing to herself she knew she had no other choice since this one was already here.

"Yes, I do, I need to get to the library. But I'm warning you, no funny business!"

The fairy only smile wider at this comment.

"Fairies honor." It said with it's left hand held up. "This way, lady Mackenzie."

Mackenzie gave a nod and followed as the fairy started to fly in the direction of the library. At first it was going well, and the fairy kept at a steady pace for Mackenzie to follow. But as time went on the fairy started to speed up it's pace. Thinking nothing of it Mackenzie just sped up her pace a bit. Again, the fairy sped up it's pace, and again Mackenzie sped up her pace; this time having to sprint to keep up. This went on for another several minutes until finally Mackenzie had to run at vampire speed just to keep up with the fairy.

"Slow down!" Mackenzie yelled at it, but this only caused the fairy to speed up even more.

"Damn you." She cursed at it, now putting all her speed at maximum.

Mackenzie didn't know how long she could keep this up, even as a vampire she was starting to get tired, she saw a painting on a wall that she could have sworn she had seen about three times already, and with that she came to a complete stop.

"What the hell! You're sending me in complete circles?!" She yelled at the fairy.

The fairy stopped and turned towards her with a huge smirk on it's face.

"Maybe." It said and burst into laughter at it shenanigans.

Running towards the fairy Mackenzie try to catch it in-between her hands but it kept dodging out of the way.

"You can't catch me!" It kept repeating everytime she missed.

Mackenzie looked angrily at the fairy before coming up with an idea. Smiling to herself she pretended to look like had given up.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to find the library myself, I just hope I don't get lost in the castle since it's so big, Elijah would be so angry if he found out that you weren't doing your job and I ended up getting lost." She said while turning her back to the fairy and started walking in the other direction.

The fairy stopped it's laughter when it heard this and quickly flew over in front of Mackenzie's face.

"No, you can't go alone! I help!" It said in a panic toned.

Mackenzie gave a smile at this and mentally thought 'gotcha'. "Well if you insist, that's only if you don't play anymore tricks."

The fairy nod it's head quickly. "Follow me, I take you to library."

Mackenzie followed and sooner than she thought they both reached the destination.

The fairy smiled at Mackenzie. "Is lady Mackenzie satisfy?"

Mackenzie stared at the huge opened double doors that lead into the library. "Yeah, I'm satisfy, you can leave now." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand and started walking into the huge library. Although Mackenzie herself wasn't too big on reading, she always seem to find the library more fascinating than any other room in the castle. There were so many books that were hundreds of years old and based off of so many genres, that it would sometimes make her feel overwhelm.

But her most favorite thing about the library would have to be the magic section, it was one of the biggest sections in there, she was always interested in magic. When Elijah would start to talk about magic she listen very closely to the things he would say, but he would only talk about it in short brief conversations. He didn't want her to get to interested in it. There was one time when Mackenzie ask if they could practice some spells for the day but Elijah quickly said 'no' and instead told her she should practice more on her violin. When questioned on why he refused he simply sighed and told her that he basically didn't trust her yet to learn magic, Mackenzie was hurt by his blatant honesty and a few drops of tears started slipping out of her eyes, this in turn made Elijah feel horrible for saying such a harsh thing to her and in return he promised to teach her a couple of simple spells.

The first spell was a levitation spell, in which she was able to levitate small objects, the second one was a invisiblity spell, at first, when Elijah told Mackenzie she would learn the invisibility spell she was very excited for the power because she knew she could use it to her advantage, but then Elijah also told her that she was only going to learn the basics of invisibility. Which meant she would only be able to be invisible for about ten seconds and it drain her energy greatly so she could only use it about every twelve hours or so, in the end Mackenzie found both powers to be, well, pretty useless, but she wasn't going to tell Elijah that. Not unless she wanted to be scold on the importance of learning the basics of magic before learning more complicated spells.

Mackenzie walked over towards the magic section and just looked around in wonder, there were so many books, but the book she was looking for was behind a locked door in the back of the library, also known as books that were off limits. Of course with every huge library there are parts of it which is off limits to others, but Mackenzie figured that it was pretty unnecessary for the book she needed to be off limits, all she needed was a simple cleaning spell, right? No big deal, and she would have the book back in it's rightful place before Elijah got back, he wouldn't even notice.

As she reached the door she felt a dark aurora come over her, it sent chills down her spine. She looked at the door for a minute trying to think of the spell Elijah had used to get in the room before. She remember him using a spell to get in the while she hid behind a huge stack of books one time so she can see how he would get into the room. Could it be called spying? Not to Mackenzie, she thought of it more as...observing, at least that was her excuse if she got caught.

"Come on Mackenzie, what was the spell, you know this!" She said to herself. Thinking for another minute, she finally said the spell that she thought she had heard Elijah say.

"Aperi secreta ad me?"

At first the door did not budge, and Mackenzie gave a sad sigh and was getting ready to leave, but then the door started to creek open and she gave a excited grin.

Slowly walking into the room she could see hundreds of candles that were lit up and illuminated the whole room. The room was large, not as large as the library itself, but still quite easy to walk around in. There were a lot of shelves with many books on them all categorized in alphabetical order, and when she looked above her she saw books flying around the room. It amazed her to no end. Why would Elijah hide this from her?

"Master is that you?" A voice from behind a book shelf asked.

Mackenzie panic when she heard the voice, and quickly try to hide behind a tall stack of books. Peeking out a little she saw a short creature come from behind the shelf, she looked at it a bit closely before recognizing it as a troll, and gave a sigh of relief. It was a good thing Elijah made her study other magical creatures or she would have been horrify at the creatures outside of the castle. When she was a human she was lead to believe that a lot of the creatures she now know today were just myth and most of them were evil and ugly, but when she was turned into a vampire by Elijah one of the first things he did was give her a book on what she thought were fairytale creatures, but quickly realized that they were very much real.

With all the thinking she was doing, she didn't notice the troll standing beside the stack of books she was hiding behind. He stared at her a bit curiously for a minute, it was his first time ever seeing another person other then his master Elijah being in this room. Finally he spoke up.

"Is there something I could help you with, miss?"

Mackenzie frozed when she heard the voice beside her, and looked at the troll from the corners of her eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, dear." The troll said while cleaning off his glasses with a piece of clothe and pushing them back on his face. "You must be master Elijah current fledgling, yes?"

Mackenzie stood frozen for another minute before starting to relax and turning directly towards the troll. "Um, y-yea, are you going to tell Elijah I was in here?" She asked hoping the answer was 'no'.

The troll narrowed it's eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "Why would I? Master Elijah doesn't just send others down here unless they were specifically told to come here, how else would you know the spell to get in this room?" He question.

Mackenzie begin to panic and quickly search for something to say before finally relying on lying.

"U-uh, yes! Elijah did send me down here, he said that I was ready to learn more complicated spells, and he gave me the spell so I could get into this room."

The troll looked at her still a bit suspicious. "I see, you must have been a fast learner, I wouldn't expect a fledgling here in the first place."

"Yeah, Elijah said I learned quickly and told me that I needed more complicated spells to do." She lied.

"I see, what kind of book of spells would you like to practice learning then?"

She took this chance and answer without hesitation. "A book on cleaning spells!"

"Cleaning spells?" Well that isn't a book I would think Elijah would have you on, but if he insist, then I will oblige. As the troll said this a large green book flew swiftly towards his hands and he pushed the book towards Mackenzie for her to take. "This should do it, any and every possible cleaning spell imaginable, from how to get ink off your clothes; to how to get centaur liver off your walls."

'Centaur liver?' Mackenzie thought to herself and took the book in her hands. When she did this she notice how light the book felt compare to how it look, if anything the book was no heavier than a sandwich, which she could really go for right about now, her stomach felt pretty empty.

"Um, thanks, I'll have the book return in no time."

"No, no, take your time, there is no rush to bring it back." The troll insisted.

She was happy to hear that the troll was in no hurry to have the book back but she knew that she was, she would have to get the book back to this room before Elijah returned, and hopefully that wouldn't be for another few hours.

"Great, thanks again. Oh, and also whats your name?"

"Milburn, I'm basically like a personal library for this room." He declared with pride.

With a smiled she respond with her name. "Oh, my name is Mackenzie, nice meeting you."

"Quite, like I said before take you time with the book, I'm in no rush to have it back, it hasn't been used in a good while." Milburn responded, reassuringly.

Mackenzie smiled and with that stepped out of the room, as soon as she did the door to the room quickly shut with a bit of dust picking up from it. She cough a little from the dust. 'Wow, that room might need this book more than I do.' She thought.

Getting back to her room she saw that nothing had changed in her room, not that she thought it would. She walked over to her bed and placed the book on it and started flipping through the pages, she would need the broken glass to be picked up, her clothes to be put back where they belong, her make up cleaned off her walls, and just about a little of everything else. As she flipped through the pages she couldn't find exactly what she was looking for and in a sudden frustration, she closed the book and threw it across the room.

Realizing what she had done, she quickly got up and ran towards the book hoping there were no damages to it. Reaching over to grab the book, she quickly pulled her hands back when she saw a green little wisp come from out of the book and started turning through the pages itself. It turn from the front pages to the back before finally settling on a certain page, and suddenly disappearing into the book again. Waiting just for a moment to make sure the wisp was gone Mackenzie slowly reached to pick up the book again and looked at the page that it was opened to. Her mouth widen into a smile at the page; she finally found what she was looking for. It was a golem cleaning spell, basically she can summon a golem to do the cleaning for her, and it would finish way faster than she could possibly hope to.

She read the words to the spell very carefully, making sure she pronounced every word right. Since most of the spells were written in a elder language she had to be careful not to mess up or trip over any of the words.

When she completed the spell it was eerily quiet at first, as she held the book it started to feel more heavier, as if it was converting into it's true weight. Not being able to hold on to the heavy book anymore she dropped it to the floor, and as it laid on the floor the pages of the book started turning again, and the green wisp came back out of the book. As Mackenzie looked on she saw that the wisp was growing bigger, and she backed away from it until she hit the wall. When the wisp stopped growing, it didn't look much like a wisp anymore, it had more of a ghostly body, it had arms and hands but no legs, and where it's head was supposed to be were two black holes and a mouth but no nose. The only thing that still looked the same about it was it's green coloring. Mackenzie was terrify by it, thinking that she had said the spell wrong and now this thing was going to kill her.

The now huge wisp stared at her with no emotion on it's face, as if it were waiting for a command. Mackenzie just stood there with her back still pinned to the wall and a frighten look on her face. After a few minutes of this, Mackenzie was starting to calm herself, seeing that the wisp had no intentions of doing her harm. With a meek voice she whispered a 'hello?' to the wisp.

Hearing Mackenzie talk made the wisp eyes glow yellow, and finally it spoke.

"I am the cleaning golem you called for, correct?" It said in mixture of a ghostly and robotic voice.

Surprised when the golem spoke it took Mackenzie a minute to respond back.

"Y-yes, y-you're the golem?"

"Correct, I'm here to clean the areas you direct." The golem said.

Unpinning herself from the wall, Mackenzie smiled happily at the golem, not only because she was going to get her room clean without her having to do it, but also because she didn't say the spell wrong and wouldn't get killed for it. If she remembered correctly, and she did, Elijah told her that one slip up from a spell could cost her, her life. But seeing that this was her first golem spell she didn't think she did too bad.

'Pretty good for a first, huh Elijah?' She thought to herself as she admire the golem.

"The orders I direct, huh? Well I want you to clean this whole room, I want it spotless."

"As you wish mistress." It bowed.

'Mistress? I should start doing golem spells more often when Elijah is away!' She had never felt so powerful and in control.

She watched in delight as the golem started picking up the clothes scattered around the room and folding them. As she watched her stomach had that empty feeling again, a glass of blood and a sandwich would do wonders for her at the moment, and since the golem seemed like it had everything under control, leaving it for a half hour or so wouldn't do harm.

"I think I'll go get something to eat, um...you want anything?" She asked not sure if it ate at all, but Elijah always said be nice to guest, or in this case golems.

"Negative, no subsistence required." It responded back.

"Of course." Mackenzie said to herself as she left her room to go to the kitchen. Vampires of course didn't need to eat to survive, but it did help fill the emptiness in ones stomach, and of course since Mackenzie hasn't been a vampire for long she still felt the need to eat at least once a week even though Elijah told her she would be just fine without food. Nonetheless he always bought bread, meat, and cheese for her just to help her cope.

After another 40 minutes of having to deal with the same annoying guide fairy, Mackenzie finally had her sandwhich and glass of blood, and was being excorted back to her room by the fairy. She dismissed it with a angry look but overall she was content after her snack. Opening the door to her room and looking in she couldn't believe what she saw. The room was...spotless.

She could see her reflection on the floor better than in her mirror, and her walls looked like they had been repainted. The only problem was, her furniture to her room was, missing? Her bed, her vanity, her full sized mirror, and her wardrobe were all missing! She saw the golem coming from the balcony back into the room.

"What the hell, where is all my stuff?!" Mackenzie shouted at the golem.

If she didn't know any better she could have sworn the golem actually coward a little in fear at her voice, before finally responding.

"I made the room spotless, as you ordered. I threw them out through the balcony."

This only made Mackenzie angrier. "Spotless?! Yes, spotless, that also meant the furniture in the room!"

The golem only looked at her with no emotion. "I was ordered to make the room spotless." It said again.

Mackenzie felt like her head was going to pop off her shoulders with all her frustration. "You idiot, I wanted my room spotless not empty! Why did you throw my stuff out?!"

"I was ordered to make the room spotless, not the furniture in said room." The golem repeated.

"Go get my stuff back!" She yelled.

"Negative, the furniture was messy, bed unmade, mirror with finger smudges, and wardrobe with wrinkle and unfolded clothes inside."

"I expected you to clean those things, you fucking idiot!" Mackenzie couldn't help it, her habit of cursing was resurfacing and she was so angry she almost wanted to cry.

"My job is complete, if you are ready to dismiss me, please do so." The golem said still with no emotion.

"No! Not until you put my stuff back in my room where it belongs!" Mackenzie yelled .

"That is a negative, I only clean."

"Fine! Get back in the damn book!"

"Is that you last and only command?" The golem ask.

"Yes, get out of my sight!"

"As you wish." And just like that the golem quickly turned back into a small green wisp and disappeared back into the book.

Shutting the book hard Mackenzie picked it up and rushed to get it back to the library. She knew that it would be nearly impossible to get her furniture back up to her room before Elijah arrived. She didn't know her way around the castle too well so she wouldn't be able to bring it all back to her room with out those annoying fairies, and even with her vampire strength she would struggle to pick the furniture up and get it into her room. It wasn't nearly impossible, it was impossible.

'Unless I use a moving spell? Ugh, what are you saying Mackenzie, spells are what got you in this problem in the first place! I can just get Milburn to help me.' She thought to herself as she raced down the halls turning left and right.

'Am I even going the right way?' She didn't know, she didn't wait on a guide fairy to escort her there, she was just getting there by pure memory. Seeing the familiar painting on the wall she knew she was going the right way.

Arriving at the library she headed straight for the back section and practically pounded on the door, not even bothering using the spell to open it.

"Milburn! Milburn let me in, I need your help!" She yelled while banging on the door.

No answer.

She try to think of the spell to open the door but she was panicking to much to remember.

'Calm down Mackenzie, just breathe.' She took her own advice, and looked through her memory for the spell.

"Aperi- Aperi secreta ad me?" She said.

The door opened, and she gave a sigh of relief.

Walking into the room she saw that all the candles were out, and she could barely see anything.

"Milburn?" She called out. "I'm here to return the book."

No answer.

She was creeped out by the eerie silence in the room, everything wasn't as lively as before, and she didn't know where Milburn went. She wanted to place the book down and just leave, but she needed Milburn help to get her stuff back to her room.

"Milburn, I really need help, I summoned a spell for a golem and he threw all my furniture in my room outside through the balcony, and I won't be able to get it back on my own."

"Is that so?" A voice from behind her questioned.

She closed her eyes, that voice, it was too familiar. Did she dare turn?

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you Mackenzie." The voice said.

Slowly turning towards the voice in the door way, she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Hi, sire."

TBC

Here it is Chap. 3. Sorry for the wait I honestly wrote this story in ten different ways before finally going for this.

Now we can all see why Elijah doesn't trust Mackenzie with magic too much.

Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. ^^


End file.
